Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around
Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around is a nursery rhyme from Pop Go The Wiggles. Beginning with the 2011 concerts, a part was added on that was faster and had actions. The slow part was cut out in 2013. Song Credits Pop Go The Wiggles! * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! * Composed by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Taking Off! * Composed by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed * Published by Wiggly Tunes Musicians Pop Go The Wiggles! * Vocals: Sam Moran * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Strings: Margaret Lindsay, Angela Lindsay, Maria Schattovits * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Anthony Howe * Bouzouki: George Tseros Celebration! * Vocals: Greg Page * Instruments: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field Taking Off! * Vocals: Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Guitars: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Xylophone: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Anthony Field The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Anthony Field, Simon Pryce Song Lyrics Pop Go The Wiggles Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, show your shoe. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, that will do. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, go upstairs. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say your prayers. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn out the light. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say goodnight. Taking Off! Teddy bear, teddy bear - turn around, Teddy bear, teddy bear - touch the ground Teddy bear, teddy bear - Pat your head Teddy bear, teddy bear - Go to bed Teddy bear teddy bear wake up now Teddy bear teddy bear take a bow Teddy bear, teddy bear - touch your nose Teddy bear, teddy bear - Dance on your toes Teddy bear, teddy bear - Stand still now Repeat first part up to take a bow! Trivia * Dominic Lindsay's name isn't credited in the Pop Go The Wiggles! DVD version of the song credits. Video Appearances *Pop Go The Wiggles *Big Birthday! *Celebration! * Taking Off! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Emma! Album Appearances *Pop Go The Wiggles *Big Birthday! *Celebration! * Taking Off! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Category:Wiggles songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Lullabies Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Series 8